


From Forest to Stone

by ThornedDream



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish Elves, Demons, F/M, The Fade, doubleherald!au, introduction, rated teen for mild swearing and mild violence, wrath of haven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornedDream/pseuds/ThornedDream
Summary: When Finan was sent by his clan to the conclave as a spy, the last thing he ever expected was to be wound up in a crazy mess of demons and fade rifts. Unfortunately, that's precisely what happened. By the force of hostile human blades, he now has to do everything he can to fix this mess. It won't be easy, but at least he has a new friend who is just as trapped in this disaster as he is.





	From Forest to Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the introduction to the doubleherald!au I have with my friend. Finan Lavellan is my own baby boy, and Elizabeth Trevelyan belongs to ladyofthefreemarches on tumblr. I hope you enjoy, and any feedback will be appreciated!

Mamae,  
     I'm writing to you to let you know I arrived safely to the target location. I'm not sure what I should be searching for, but I intend to complete my mission with haste. May Mythal guide me. In the meantime, I'll be writing my thoughts here. I have no way of delivering these messages to you, but I find that writing in my journal helps pass the time. I plan to let you read them all when I return. Trust me when I say that day can not possibly arrive soon enough. I miss the clan. The winds here are icy and sharp, the roots are stiff and tasteless, and the meat is sparse and tough. The nights are especially long and brutal. I miss my warm tent and your delicious cooking. I pray to the Creators you’ll have a warm batch of your hare stew waiting for me when I return.

   -Finan

Mamae,  
     A new girl has arrived to the conclave. She is not like the others who seek sanctuary. She arrived alone with no family, and she was ragged from travel. I don’t know all the reasons why, but I feel the need to describe her over the rest of the refugees. She’s young- around my age. Her hair is short and bright like fire, and her lips are like petals. You should have seen her, Mamae. I was so distracted by her beauty and charm, I slipped my feet down the stone of the wall and hit my chin on the window sill. The pain has passed, but I still can't stop thinking of her. Something tells me that the Creators have bounded my fate to hers in a way I don’t yet know.

   -Finan

Mamae,  
     I am afraid. There is a force here which I am beginning to sense, and yet can’t identify. It’s menacing- I know that much. It brews in the air like a hidden storm, and it's worse at night. It sends a chill through my bones and an anxious energy through my nerves. I hope it passes soon- I fear it will bring harm to us all if it doesn’t.

   -Finan

* * *

Green. Everything Finan saw was green, but it wasn't like the forests he knew. The ground and sky were both a sickly mucus hue, and the air had an acidic haze. He was dizzy. It was hard to see.

Move- move. He had to move. He felt the ground beneath him squish under his feet. Spongey. Wet. Gross. He took steps- left, right, left.

No matter how much he walked, he never seemed to get anywhere. There was nothing. Nothing but green air and twisted boulders. No- wait. Red. There was red to his right.

It was the girl- the girl he remembered from the conclave. She looked just as worried and confused as he was. Finan tried calling to her, but there was no sound. No matter how much his voice struggled, there were no words.

Instead, he tried running towards her. Time seemed distorted. His steps seemed slow. Fortunately, there was no breath to be lost in this realm. His lungs felt no burn from his forceful sprint.

When she turned to finally see him, his run came to a halt. They stared, each surprised to find the other in this bizarre world. But before they could make any communication, they heard a horrible screech. It pierced through the thick soundless space around them and shook their nerves. Finan himself experienced the worst of it, possessing larger ears than the human girl beside him. He doubled over, helplessly clamping his palms onto the canals of his pointed ears.

Then there was a hand- gripping. Forceful. It clutched his forearm, then tugged him forward. Away, away. They were soon running away. But from what? Finan freed his ears and opened his eyes to observe his surroundings more. The human girl was the one leading him forward. He looked behind.

They were being chased. There were terrible, twisted creatures. They resembled spiders, but they were massive. Bright green dribbles of spit hung from their fanged mouths, hungry and ready to attack.

Dozens. There must have been dozens, and they were all charging after the fleeing pair. Finan’s fear sparked the increased speed in his steps, and soon the two of them approached a mound of stones and boulders. At the top there was a light. Bright, golden, sunny. There was a woman, reaching out for the two.

They decided to climb the mound- climb, climb, climb, and reach for the light. Just as the creatures closed in, the girl’s hand touched the glowing woman’s. At that moment there was a blinding flash of energy, and they both passed through the darkness, then into the brightness beyond.

Free. They were finally free. They felt the familiar brown soil of the earthly realm beneath them, and there were green grasses, brown trees, and grey stones. The air was clean, and he could hear the rustle of the leaves above them. There was an energized whirring behind them, but it faded into silence as the elf weakly crawled away.

Everything was sore. Everything was heavy. He was so tired. Finan heard men gathering around them, but he didn't have the strength to raise his head or speak to them. He only managed to get one last glance of the collapsed red-haired girl beside him before he fainted as well. So tired.

When his senses finally returned once again, the air was damp, but still cold. There was a tightness on his chest, and it was difficult to breathe. Something heavy weighed at his arms. A soreness surged up his legs and through his spine.

It took a few more moments for his round blue eyes to adjust. Dilating pupils expanded, then retracted just enough to take in the right light. He saw cobblestone walls, cobblestone floors, and iron bars. There were manacles around his wrists, and a rope tied many times around his chest. When he turned his head to look around more, it hit against something soft but firm. He let out a groan of pain, then heard a second one which wasn't his own. That's when he understood there was someone tied back-to-back with him.

But before he had the chance to ask who it was, a violent slam echoed through the walls as a metal door was thrown open. Through it came one armored woman and three heavier-armored guards. They approached closer, and the elf watched anxiously as the woman made her way around the tied-up pair, circling like a wolf ready to pounce.

“Tell me why I shouldn't kill you both,” she commanded in a hostile voice.

Finan decided to say nothing, too afraid to speak. He heard stories of what happened to elves who had the nerve to speak against armed humans, and he didn't wish to become one of those stories.

Silence spread through the air until the voice behind him spoke instead. “Tell us why you should.” The words were just as aggressive as their predecessors.

Whoever just spoke- they were either a stupid elf, or a brave human.

The woman, as expected, was furious. She stormed forward and raised her fist- a threatening display. “Watch your tongue!” she ordered, clearly having no patience for attitude. Finan felt a frightened flinch from the person behind him.

The armored woman took a few more steps back, giving the tied-up pair some space once again. She paced a little, then let out a breath through her nose to calm herself. “You want to know why? Here, I’ll tell you: the Conclave is destroyed, and everyone who attended is dead- everyone, except you two.”

Finan closed his blue eyes, letting the dread sink in his stomach like iron. So he was now a suspect for whatever happened, along with this person beside him. Of course he was. He was an elf; his kind was suspected for everything. There was no way he would get out of this. He would die here and never return to his clan. People would worry and whisper, wondering what happened to him, just like when his father disappeared. His poor mamae- she’ll be so forelorn...

“You can't possibly think we’re responsible. We didn’t do anything,” the voice behind him tried in a voice that was weaker but still certain.

“No? Then explain these!” Angry steps rushed forward, and the chains around Finan’s wrists were tugged, along with the chains of the person behind him. At that moment, crackling sparks illuminated the room from the palms of their hands. The power burned Finan's skin and sent a sharp pulse through his nerves. It was green instead of purple- a color unlike any energy he had seen before. That must have been what the woman's order was referencing.

He was just as confused as the enraged woman, and clearly so was his momentary companion. “I can’t,” the person said.

A sneer appeared across the woman’s face. “What do you mean, you can’t?”

There was a moment’s pause, and then then the other decided to speak again. “I don't know what that is or how it got there.”

“You’re lying!”

If Finan couldn't remember what happened, then he trusted that the person behind him couldn't either. “N-no it's the truth,” he finally spoke in their defense. “We really don’t remember.”

But the woman wasn’t satisfied with those answers. She raised her fist once more, then roared, “If neither of you will talk, then I’ll-!”

“We need them, Cassandra,” a gentler voice interrupted.

Through the doors came a second woman dressed in maille and cloaked with a violet hood. Her demeanor was far more composed, and she stepped lightly. Still, something about her grave calmness was unnerving.

It didn't seem to affect the person behind Finan as much. “Whatever you think we did, we’re innocent. You have to let us go.”

She stepped closer and decided to ignore those words by asking, “Do you remember what happened? How this began?”

Silence followed after, and Finan began to worry that there was nothing they could say, but then there were more words. “I remember running. Things were chasing me. And then…”

When the sentence trailed off, Finan decided to finish it in a whisper. “A woman.”

“Yes, a woman.”

It was understood in that moment that Finan was tied to the human girl with red hair- the same one he saw at the conclave and met in the world of green.

“A woman?” Cassandra's companion pressed on beyond her violet hood.

Finan decided to be the one who continued. “She reached out to us, but then-”

The woman named Cassandra decided that she understood enough. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana,” she ordered. “I will take them to the rift.”

Leliana obeyed, and as she turned to leave, Cassandra approached the pair with a blade in hand. Finan tensed with fear, then saw the blade slice through the rope which restricted them. While she unlocked their manacles and re-bound their wrists with the used rope, the red-haired girl spoke again. “What exactly did happen?” she asked.

Cassandra stared at the pair with intensely dark eyes, then she stood and brought them both to their own feet. “It will be easier to show you,” she offered as an answer. As the three of them were turning to leave the prison cell, Finan allowed himself to steal a quick glance to the girl beside him. There were cuts and rashes spread over her face from the rubble, dripping a bloody red over her porcelain complexion. Despite the wounds, she was still as beautiful as he remembered.

Outside the prison, they were free to see the sky far above themselves, but it was no relief. The clouds brewed a gloomy grey, and in the center was a churning storm of sickly green lights. Massive boulders from the stone mountains rose and floated in slow cycles beneath the storm, and flashes of chartreuse lightning roared out in menacing clasps. Finan’s eyes grew wide with horror, gazing upon the terrifying sight. He had never seen the skies like this.

“We call it the Breach,” Cassandra explained. “It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by that explosion at the conclave.”

“An explosion can do that?” the red-haired girl asked curiously. Finan had the same thought; it seemed impossible that something so simple could cause a portal to the demon world. It was… unheard of.

“This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

Before anything more could be said, another sharp energy surged through Finan’s hand, as well as the hand of the girl beside him. Exclaims of pain left them both as they collapsed onto their knees and watched the green sparks spread through their fingers.

As some sort of sympathy, Cassandra knelt beside the pair to reach eye-level with them, but her voice was still harsh with urgency. “Each time the Breach expands, your marks spread, and it is killing you both. They may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time.”

After a few deep breaths, the girl finally asked in a bitter wit, “You still think we did this? To ourselves?”

If Cassandra was greatly swayed by that reasoning, she showed no sign of it on her stoic face. “Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong.”

After a whimper of pain, Finan spoke up as well. “And what if we’re not responsible?”

“Someone is, and you two are our only suspects. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.”

The red-haired girl looked to Finan, then returned her attention to Cassandra. “I understand.”

Sleek dark eyebrows arched up with surprised approval. “Then…?”

In return, the girl offered a strong and determined stare. “I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes.”

When the human made her decision, it was the elf’s turn. Cassandra turned her gaze to Finan, then asked, “And what about you? What is your answer?”

He paused and waited, carefully thinking over the situation and his options. According to Cassandra, the Breach was looming over the entire area, dooming anyone below to the wrath of demons and spirits. It was a terrifying obstacle, but helpless people were at risk. With that thought, he made his decision. “Lives are in danger- innocent lives. I'll try my best to keep them safe.”

There was a brief look of approval across Cassandra’s face, but it quickly passed. One more time she pulled the pair up onto their feet, and then she led them away, taking them between tents and shelters. There were villagers gathering around, and almost all of them crossed their arms and glared with anger. Finan felt small- vulnerable. He also felt that most of their resentment was directed at him: a “knife-eared” savage. Their stares seemed to pierce straight through his skin and tear into his soul. He could only cast his own stare down at the ground with faultless shame.

“They have decided your guilt,” Cassandra explained as they walked. “They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together- now they are dead.”

They all reached the edge of the town, and upon doing so, the gates were opened to let them pass. “We lash out like the sky,” Cassandra continued, “but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did.” Her knife was brought out once again, and she clarified, “Until the Breach is sealed.” With that said, she brought the knife through the ropes and unbounded the hands of both prisoners. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more.”

As Cassandra turned to lead the pair again, she said, “Come. It is not far.”

The two obeyed, and as they rushed forward, the red-haired girl asked, “Where are you taking us?”

“The marks must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.”

Through icy cobblestone roads they went, and soon they approached another large wooden gate.

“Open the gate!” Cassandra ordered. “We are heading into the valley.”

When the guards did as they were told, she led the pair further through more roads and bridges. Here, the path was much less clear and more wild, falling outside of the territories of the village. With Cassandra's guidance, however, Finan was able to make his way through the ice and snow, as did his companion.

They didn't get far until the pain of the mark returned. Finan was the only one who dropped on his knees again and shouted with pain, but the red-haired girl must have felt it too. Her hand was glowing with green energy just as his.

The girl turned with concern towards the doubled-over elf, and Cassandra offered her aid once again, helping him to his feet. “The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.”

“How did we survive that blast?” The girl asked.

To this, Cassandra answered, “They say you both stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knew who she was. Everything further in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”

Once again they were all marching forward, making their way to their unknown destination. It wasn't long before their feet slipped in the snow, and they all tumbled down onto the frozen lake below. Finan felt his knees and shoulders bruise with each roll. Before he could raise himself up again, he heard Cassandra gasp, then sprint forward while shouting, “Stay behind me!”

He looked up, and what he saw was straight from a nightmare. There was an unholy creature looming over the warrior woman who challenged it. The creature stood a full two heads taller. Its leather-clad back was hunched and its arms were long, possessing viciously clawed fingers. What was most terrifying, however, was its face: nothing more than a fleshy skull and a glowing left eye.

In a frantic scurry, Finan shuffled back and sat against the snowy boulder behind him. He let out a shriek of fear, but it was cut short when he felt a rough hand clamp over his lips.

“Sush!” the red-haired girl ordered in a whispered hiss. “You’ll attract more of them!”

But his fear was too strong, and he couldn't help the big breaths and little whimpers slipping between her fingers. What was that thing? Where did it come from? He shut his eyes as tears pooled at the corners, not wanting to look anymore.

And apparently this was not quiet enough. As the girl predicted, a second creature approached from his side. In a jump she was on her feet, rushing towards some crates to seize any weapon she could use. Finan followed suit, and as the girl armed herself with a sword and shield, he took a metal staff for himself. She charged forward to slash at the second monster, and Finan contributed by sending deadly sparks of electricity through its body. A bolt here, a flash there, and soon both fighters were able to send the creature to its fate.

Breathless and amazed, the girl turned and looked at her elf companion with wide eyes. “You’re a...-?”

“Behind you!” Finan interrupted with a shout, sending another electrifying bolt past her head of fiery hair.

She turned around, shaken by the sudden attack, and she saw a third creature upon the icy ground. It was fried and charred, still visibly energized with purple static.

Before anything more could be said, Cassandra stormed towards the pair. She had finished off the first monster alone, so now the two companions had regained her attention. With her sword raised, she furiously ordered, “Drop your weapons! Now!” The command was directed towards both prisoners, but her blade was pointed towards the mage.

Without a single word of opposition, Finan immediately dropped the staff to his feet and raised his hands in surrender. He had no intentions of aggravating this woman- especially not in his current position.

The human girl, however, was a little more hesitant. She held onto her blade, looking at Cassandra, then Finan, then Cassandra again, but she ultimately lowered her weapon as well.

With both prisoners disarmed, Finan expected Cassandra to eagerly turn and continue on through the valley, but instead she only sighed. “No, you’re right.” He was surprised to watch her sheath her blade as she explained, “I cannot protect you both, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless.” Cassandra began walking up the hill behind her, but soon she turned around to add one last thought: “I should remember that you both agreed to come willingly.”

The red-haired girl turned to Finan and smiled, thrilled to arm herself again. She grabbed her weapon off the ground and took lead ahead of him while he dropped to pick up his own, then the two were hurrying back to Cassandra’s side.

When they got there, Cassandra turned to the girl and handed her a full leather pouch that released little glass-like “clinks” when disturbed. “Take these potions,” she said. “Maker knows what we will face.”

And she was right. The rest of their path was littered with more of the skull-faced monsters, as well as other twisted creatures. It shook Finan to his core, but he could not allow himself to lose what little courage he had. No, not now. With the three fighters working together in combat, taking out opponents was easier, but there was always more of them.

Just as Finan was becoming overtaken with exhaustion and weariness, they began making their way up a stepped hill, and at the top they came across a sight both unexpected and expected. There were more unholy creatures, but there were other people fighting them: a dwarf and… another elf!

Finan immediately grinned wide. At least he wasn't completely alone through this. The fellow elf was shorter than Finan, and he possessed lighter skin and a bald head. He certainly looked interesting, and the elf was holding a staff as well. An elven mage, just like Finan. The brunette nearly started sobbing out of relief, right then and there, but the terrifying demons were all he needed to be pulled back into the severity of the situation.

As the two warrior girls ran forward to join the chaos, Finan stayed behind and sent electricity shooting down from the skies, striking the creatures. Blow after blow from all five fighters were quick to exterminate the demons, and when it was all over, the fair-skinned elf shouted, “Quickly! Before more come through!” With that, he seized the wrists of both Finan and the human girl, tugging them upward towards the rift.

From their palms came illuminated streaks of green energy, shooting towards the rift, and in a matter of seconds it was gone, as was the energy from their palms. The girl gasped with amazement, and Finan stared with wide eyes at his hand which just fired the green energy.

“What did you do?” the red-haired girl asked while stepping forward.

The elf man smiled, then explained, “I did nothing. The credit goes to you both.”

“But how?” Finan asked, hoping to find some end to his confusion.

The fellow elf thought for a moment, then offered, “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed those marks upon your hands. I theorized the marks might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake, and it seems I was correct.”

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” Cassandra interjected.

“Possibly,” the elf man corrected Cassandra with a less than pleased expression. After doing such, he returned his attention to the younger pair, then continued. “It seems you hold the keys to our salvation.”

Before either could say a word, a new voice spoke out in a rugged tone and a charming laugh. “Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.”

Finan turned along with his companion to see a blond dwarf approaching them both. He wore his hair back and donned a leather coat with a scarlet shirt, unbuttoned for all to see the hair on his chest.

“Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong,” he introduced himself with a wink towards Cassandra, earning a scowl of disapproval.

Finan observed the large weapon strapped to the back of the dwarf, impressed with his ability to carry such a device. Apparently, his red-haired partner was just as fascinated. “That's a nice crossbow you have there,” she complimented with a polite bow of her head.

Varric sighed, then smiled lovingly over his shoulder at the mentioned weapon. “Ah, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”

“You named your crossbow Bianca?” Finan asked with a charmed grin on his lips.

“Of course. And she’ll be great company in the valley.”

Finan was glad to know such a likeable character would be joining their venture, but Cassandra was clearly not as thrilled. “Absolutely not!” she interjected. “Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-”

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?” Varric interrupted in return. “Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”

Finan knew Varric was right, and so did Cassandra. She gave a groan of protest, but argued no further.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions,” the elf man added in. “I'm pleased to see you both still live.”

Just then, there was a hint of something indescribable which flashed in the eyes of the man named Solas. It was almost as if there rested a hidden layer of distaste beneath the last few words he spoke. Finan raised a brow and frowned his lips with suspicion.

Varric explained, “He means, 'I kept those marks from killing you while you slept’.” He must have seen the thoughtful look on Finan’s face, and misunderstood the cause.

“How did you do that?” The human girl asked. “I can’t imagine a way to treat marks like these…”

Solas’s answer came simply. “Healing magic and minor wards, but I fear your marks are now past the point where those can help you.” He veered the topic elsewhere by adding, “Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen.” It was at that moment when Solas turned his head once more towards Finan, then continued. “One of your prisoners is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

Finan couldn't tell if he should be relieved at Solas’s vouch of his innocence, or worried that he was the one out of the two who needed it.

“Understood,” Cassandra said bluntly. Then she marched forward, leaving through the snowy rubble of the stones around them. “We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

While her steps proceeded away, Varric turned to the pair of prisoners and shrugged. “Well, Bianca’s excited!”

They wasted no time continuing forward. The path ahead was littered with less demons, and those they faced were easier to take down with their added numbers. It wasn’t long before they finally accessed the forward camp, located beyond the secure gates of a stone bridge.

Finan recognized a cloaked girl as Leliana. “We must prepare the soldiers!” she insisted to an older clergyman beside her.

“We will do no such thing,” he denied stubbornly.

But Leliana would not give in. “The prisoners must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!”

“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.”

Leliana was nothing short of shocked and insulted. “ _I_ have caused trouble?”

“You, Cassandra, the Most Holy- haven't you all done enough already?”

“You are not in command here.”

“Enough! I will not have it.”

As Cassandra led the two prisoners closer to the bickering pair, the clergyman turned and sardonically spread his arm out in a gesture of sarcastic honor. “Ah, here they come.”

Seeing Cassandra and the two prisoners, Leliana was visibly relieved. “You made it. Chancellor Roderick, these are-”

“I know who they are!” The clergyman revealed to be named Roderick interrupted. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take these criminals to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

The word “execution” made Finan’s hope shrivel up and wither. His shoulders fearfully shrunk as his gaze dropped to the ground.

The hope was revived a little when Cassandra stomped forward and tilted her head with bitter amusement. “Order me? You are a glorified clerk- a bureaucrat!”

Chancellor Roderick, however, was not intimidated. “And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the chantry!”

Leliana injected herself back into the debate with, “We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.”

“Justina is dead!” he reminded all with a frustrated exclamation. “We must elect her replacement, and obey her orders on the matter.”

Finan had a basic grasp on the concepts of the Andrastian Chantry: female figureheads, a singular god, and an insatiable hunger for constant expansion. But at this depth, everything was flying over his head. What's a chancellor, and why was their religious leader elected? Why was their religion structured like politics? Shouldn't they be kept separate? Besides, if "Most Holy” were to truly be divine, shouldn't she be selected by their god’s will alone? And how long was the process of even electing a new “Most Holy”? Finan was confused to a point of silence.

Luckily, his companion took the opportunity to speak instead. “Excuse me for intruding such a lovely discussion, but wouldn't you say closing the Breach is a more pressing issue? Yes?”

Roderick sneered. “Spare me your wit, criminal! You brought this on us in the first place! You and your savage knife-eared friend!”

Finan flinched as the mentioned ears dropped low with shame. He took a few steps back to retreat from the conflict, and instead of instigating the fight more, the girl took a supportive step closer to his side.

Seeing that he succeeded in shutting the mouths of the prisoners, Roderick turned his attention back to Cassandra and Leliana. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is helpless.”

But Cassandra was stubborn and unwilling to relent. “We can stop this before it’s too late.”

“How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the temple,” Cassandra insisted. “It’s the quickest route.”

“But not the safest,” Leliana countered. “Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”

Cassandra didn't seem to enjoy this idea. “We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky.”

“Listen to me,” Roderick tried once again. “Abandon this now before more lives are lost.”

As the crackle and roar of the expanding Breach echoed through the mountains, the two prisoners shook with the pain flaring from their palms. Cassandra regarded them with a step closer. “How do you think we should proceed?”

“What?” the red-haired girl asked. “You’re asking what we think?”

“You two have the marks,” Solas provided.

Cassandra seemed to be in agreement. “And you are the ones we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…”

The red-haired girl looked to Finan while she thought, then decided. “We’ll use the mountain path. Work together; you all know what's at stake.”

Finan considered this decision, then silently nodded his head. Under different circumstances, he would have opposed. He was always a fan of taking on challenges himself rather than imposing them onto others. However, the fact that a party had previously gone missing in the mountains changed everything. The soldiers charging ahead on the battleground at least had a chance to fight for their lives. The squad lost in the icy storm of the mountains did not have such luxury, and Finan hoped to find and rescue them before they perished.

This quiet agreement made the girl smile, and that smile brought a faint pink warmth to his cheeks.

Cassandra looked less pleased, but she ultimately decided not to argue. “Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley- everyone.”

As the group turned to leave the forward camp, Roderick’s voice was heard one last time in a mumble. “On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”

It took some time for them to finally uncover the right trail leading into the mountains, starting with an old, creaky ladder. While they climbed up the rungs, Cassandra huffed out in a steam of breath, “The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it.”

Solas contributed to ending the silence by wondering out loud, “What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?”

“Part of an old mining complex,” Cassandra affirmed. “These mountains are full of such paths.”

Varric’s boots shuffled above Finan’s head as he asked, “And your soldiers are in there somewhere?”

“Along with whatever has detained them,” Solas assumed.

Cassandra grumbled, irritated by all the questions and chattering. “We shall see soon enough.”

Finan decided to not add any conversation, spending all his focus on not slipping down the metal ladder. The red-haired girl was climbing beneath him, and he didn’t want to fall and send them both back to the ground below.

At the top of another ladder, they finally reached the entrance to the mining tunnel. It hummed with an ominous air, and Finan was hesitant to go in, pulled only by the tug on his sleeve by his human partner. Okay, forward it is, then.

They walked side-by-side with the companions around them through the cold stone walls. The girl’s hand never left Finan’s sleeve until she finally took notice, many minutes after they had been wandering. They were now in a separate room off the main corridor, as she was intent on exploring as much of the area as they could. She released her grip and lowered her head before scurrying forward to look through a crate in the corner for possible supplies.

Finan’s lips frowned with thought while watching her. She must have been at least a little scared, holding on to his side for so long. Maybe not as much as him, or if so, she hid it well behind her wit and initiative. Still, there was comfort behind knowing he wasn't the only frightened one here. In fact, there was comfort in her general presence. They didn’t know each other in the slightest, and yet she had been steadfast in her support for him. It was a courtesy he hadn't experienced in a very long time. And likewise, they hadn’t one conversation between them, and yet she was currently the one he trusted the most. If there was anyone he could call “friend” in the middle of this mess, it would most possibly be her.

Finan looked over his shoulder to see the three companions: the bald elf, clever dwarf, and strong woman. They were all having a discussion in the main corridor beyond this room. Cassandra looked the most angry, but still kept her voice down to a hush. Finan couldn't hear what was being said due to the poor acoustics in the mine, but that didn't matter. This was the first time he finally had a moment alone with the girl who he assumed was an ally.

A shy smile curved onto his lips as he took a light step forward, then timidly held his hands behind his back. He still didn't know her name, so that would naturally be the first thing to address. “So… I-”

He couldn’t make any more progress before Cassandra shouted, and the sound of metal sliding across metal reverberated over the walls. “Demons!”

Introductions would have to be postponed once again, it seemed. Figures. Finan seized his staff, then ran out of the room with the girl close behind. Cassandra was right: three demons stood in the main path, looming over the five living fighters and beginning their battle.

The rouge, two mages, and two warriors, all took down the creatures, only to be met with more further down the mine. The clusters grew increasingly large, and at the end of the corridor they discovered a frightening result of the demonic presence from the stone walls behind them.

“Guess we found the soldiers,” Varric said low with a sigh.

Before them on the ground was a pile of three corpses, fresh and not yet frozen over. Finan’s ears dropped with dismay as he took a few wary steps back, away from the bodies. This was so far from the outcome he was hoping for.

His girl companion turned to him and gave a pat to his shoulder. She said no words, but there was a comfort in her eyes.

“That cannot be all of them,” Cassandra asserted, staring down at the number of bodies before them.

Realizing that Cassandra was right, Varric added, “So the others could be holed up ahead?”

Finan’s ears perked up again by this hope-inspiring information. If there were possibly more lives to save, then this route would have purpose once again.

But Solas showed less concern for the task of saving the stranded soldiers. “Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe.”

Finan frowned with a disapproving stare towards Solas, but he said nothing. No matter how much that phrase disturbed him, it wasn’t enough to make him speak. Any words he spoke could be used as ammunition against him, and he recognized that. He would remain quiet, carefully maneuvering through this entire encounter.

“I’ll leave that to the kids with the glowing hands,” Varric offered as a response instead.

Satisfied with ending the conversation there, the mentioned two “kids” pressed forward, traveling down a rocky snow-covered path. Stones crumbled and rolled beneath their feet, and Finan could feel the snow shoveling into his boots. Their wanderings led them to another group of demons, this time combatted by four soldiers.

“Lady Cassandra!” one of the soldiers cried out with relief.

“You’re alive!” she called back, running towards the battle.

The soldier’s face was weak and rough, worn down from the cold. The sword in their hands seemed incredibly heavy for their tired arms, and the rest of their party seemed no different. “Just barely.”

Working together, everyone took down the creatures, and the two prisoners closed the rift. Finally there was another brief moment of peace, and Finan allowed himself to take a second to fill his lungs and clear his head.

“Sealed as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this,” Solas addressed to the duo.

As Cassandra rushed forward to aid the soldiers, Varric grumbled, “Let’s hope it works on the big one.”

Finan and the red-haired girl took uneasy glances towards each other, then both decided to help Cassandra’s efforts with the soldiers.

“Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out much longer.”

Cassandra shook her head, refusing to accept the appreciation. “Thank our prisoners, lieutenant. They insisted we come this way.”

Unexpecting the credit, Finan watched with wide eyes as both the soldier and Cassandra turned their attention to the pair.

“The prisoners?” asked the soldier. “Then you…-?”

The red-haired girl softly grinned, then said, “It was worth saving you, if we could.”

Apparently she had the same motivations as Finan. With that, he couldn't help the appreciative smile stretching at the corners of his lips.

“Then you have my sincere gratitude.”

Cassandra patted the soldier on the back and explained, “The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can.”

The soldier, all too eager to obey those instructions, nodded their head. “At once.” Then with a turn towards their comrades, the soldier shouted, “Quickly, let's move!”

In almost no time at all the squad shuffled away, taking the path Cassandra’s team used to enter. After the days spent in the dreadfully cold heights of the mountains, they couldn't leave soon enough.

When they were finally gone, Solas observed, “The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well.”

“Let's hurry before that changes,” Cassandra said while walking forward. “Down the ladder. That’s the way to the temple.”

While they trekked down the hill, snow crumbling beneath their feet, Varric wondered out loud, “So… holes in the fade don't just accidentally happen, right?”

Solas waited to step down the hill’s ladder before he answered, “If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible.”

“But there are easier ways to make things explode.”

“That is true.”

Cassandra, irritable by pressure with these events, interrupted the banter with, “We will consider how this happened once the immediate danger is past.”

Finan was the second to last person to use the ladder, the red-haired girl just behind him. When his feet were back on the ground, he turned to offer his assistance helping her down the last few steps. When his open hand moved forward for her to take, a puzzled and slightly insulted look crossed her features. For a second he wondered if he made an offensive error and should thus retreat his hand, but her expression soon softened and the girl gave her own, letting him guide her downward.

“Forgive me. I’m quite used to being pampered, and I don't care for it,” she explained softly under her breath. This was far from the reaction he was hoping for. Still, he would accept anything from the pretty dame.

“That wasn’t my intention,” he offered, hoping to regain peace.

To this, she nodded her head and smiled. “I’m aware. Thank you.”

With all of that said and done, the party continued onward, the remains and rubble of an old temple coming into sight. It rose from the snowy mists, imposing a sight most empowering and yet empty all at once.

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes,” Solas sighed out, impressed by the view.

Varric, less enthusiastic, mumbled in a disappointed tone, “What’s left of it.”

As they approached, Cassandra described, “That is where you both walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

Both prisoners were too overwhelmed to respond.

Upon entering the temple and seeing the rift, Varric claimed, “The Breach is a long way up.”

No one else had time to comment before Leliana approached with a few soldiers at her side. “You're here! Thank the Maker.”

Cassandra, however, had little care for similar expressions of sentimentalities. “Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.”

Leliana obeyed the orders, nodding her head and bounding away to pass on the command.

With her gone, Cassandra turned her attention back to the elf boy and human girl. “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?

“We’ll try,” the girl with fire hair spoke, “but I don’t know if we can reach that, much less close it.”

“No,” Solas affirmed. “This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.”

Once again Cassandra was leading everyone forward, saying “Then let’s find a way down, and be careful.”

Further into the temple they ventured, traveling along cobblestone steps and paths. They did not get far, however, until a disembodied voice distracted them all.

“Now is the hour of victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”

Confused by the booming voice they heard, Cassandra asked out, “What are we hearing?”

Solas was the next one to speak. “At a guess,” as he usually did, “The person who created the Breach.”

The distraction was not enough to stop their feet, however. Onward they continued, until their path brought them beside a cluster of glistening red crystals. They rose from the stones like blossoming flowers, and the color of blood shone in hypnotic fractals. Finan found that it was difficult to tear his gaze away from the display.

“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker,” Varric explained to Cassandra rather than the boy elf who was busy staring.

“I see it, Varric,” Cassandra answered in her usual stoic tone.

Irritated by the presence of the minerals, and his own lack of understanding, Varric pressured on, “But what’s it doing here?!”

Solas characteristically provided in his own insight, musing with a hand on his chin. “Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…”

Finan could barely hear the exchange going on behind him, as he was unfortunate enough to accidentally wander too close. The proximity sent him into a hypnotized daze, and all he could focus on were the gorgeously imperfect fractals reflecting light in entrancing patterns. Everything beyond that seemed to blur with incoherence.

“Hey!” A voice finally pulled him back, along with a familiar forceful hand. It gripped his bicep, then brought him away from the blood colored crystals. “Be careful. That stuff looks bad.”

Finan shook his head out of the daze, then turned to see the red haired girl holding him back. Her crystalline blue eyes were concerned, along with a matching frown across her lips.

“It's evil,” Varric continued with an approaching step, “whatever you do, don’t touch it.

Solas agreed. “Yes, you should exercise more caution. Mages in particular are especially drawn to the power of lyrium, and I’m sure the red variety is no exception.”

Finan sighed, then nodded his head while separating himself from the stones and concerned companions. It was embarrassing, being caught affected by the allure of a strange magic. The trance was beyond his control, but the shame still remained.

Before anyone had the chance to move or say anything else, the loud voice echoed off the ruins once again. “Keep the sacrifice still.”

What sacrifice? Who was this person speaking? Where were they? Finan’s ears flicked, trying his best to pick up the origins of the voice, but oddly had no success. It seemed to come from everywhere and yet nowhere all at once.

And then another disembodied voice, helpless and weak: “Somebody help me!”

Cassandra immediately recognized this second speaker, and she gasped while rushing forward through the rubble. “That is Divine Justinia’s voice!”

The rest of the party was quick to follow Cassandra, and their path led them to the pit in the ruins that was likely once a grand hall.

At the center, Finan saw another one of the sickly green fade rifts. But beneath that, there was a sight he had never seen before: a similarly colored phantom of a strange creature. An orb was grasped in its clawed hand, and before its glowing red eyes was a woman dressed in chantry robes. She looked wrinkled and weak, like the life was being drained from her soul with every passing moment.

Again the woman cried, “Someone help me!” and the party of solid companions did not need to wait much longer before two more apparitions joined from opposite sides of the scene: an elf boy and a human girl.

“What?” the real red-haired girl breathed in a whisper next to Finan. “But that’s…-”

“What’s going on here?!” the youngest apparition interrupted her physical counterpart.

Finan’s ghostly image expressed similar concern, shouting out, “Stop! What are you doing to her?”

“Those are your voices,” Cassandra spoke in a soft wonder. “Most Holy called out to you, but…-”

The scene continued yet. “Run while you can!” the woman, supposedly Divine Justinia, said to them both. “Warn them!”

Warn who? The real Finan’s brows furrowed low with ache, watching such a disturbing scene. Did he really experience this first-hand? If he did, he didn't remember.

Menacing red eyes turned to look at the apparition of the human girl, then the apparition of the elf boy. “We have intruders,” the booming voice shook once more, “Slay them both. Now!”

And in a flash of light, it all dissipated into nothing more than the simple ruins of the once great hall, and the overhanging rift.

“You _were_ there!” Cassandra exclaimed. “Who attacked? And the Divine- did she…? Was this vision true? What did we see?”

Neither prisoner could provide an explanation. The red-haired girl only shook her head, then said, “I don’t remember.”

Finan was no different.

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place,” Solas wandered forward, observing the rift, then turned to speak more to the party of companions. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed, albeit temporarily. I believe with the marks, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

“That means demons!” Cassandra announced to the soldiers nearby. “Stand ready!”

As everyone got into positions and prepared themselves for what was to come, the red-haired girl lifted her palm to open the rift. In a flash of green light, a demon took no time pouring out from the portal. Finan stared wide-eyed up at the purple creature. It was by far the largest he had ever seen...

“Now!” Cassandra roared fearlessly while being the first to charge towards it.

Just at that moment, the younger warrior girl followed after Cassandra, and everyone else began their own attacks.

Finan contributed, allowing himself to use his staff to draw currents from the air around him, striking towards the demonic beast. As a ranged fighter, he sprinted and rolled along the battlefield with nimble legs and accurate steps. Wherever he went, violet static followed, and bolts of electricity glided wherever he aimed.

Until he realized his attacks were having no effect on the creature.

Finan was too much in a panic to hear what Cassandra was shouting. All he could focus on was watching how the purple demon absorbed the usually fatal static, unharmed and unfazed. He tried all his possible hits and combos, each to no prevail.

The younger warrior girl heard Finan's helpless cries as he struggled with his spells, so she took a quick moment to maneuver to his side. Her back was never turned to their powerful opponent, but she did risk handing her attention briefly to her elven partner. “What's wrong?” she asked, taking a glance to his staff.

“My magic won’t work!” he explained in frightened hysteria.

“Maybe because you’re using electricity on an electric creature?” A hostile bolt was aimed towards her, so the girl ducked and rolled to stand on Finan’s other side. “Try using your stick as a weapon- I dunno!”

“It's a staff,” Finan corrected, “and trust me, it does much better from afar than up close!”

“It can't be much worse than the position you’re in now.”

But Finan knew just how horrible he was at hand-to-hand combat. “You would be surprised.”

The girl, breathless from her fight, wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve. “Well, are there any other spells you could use?”

Yes, but… “They aren’t as developed.”

“Use them!” she insisted. “It will be better than nothing!” Unable to linger any longer, she charged forward, back into the fight. Finan watched as she bravely drove her sword against the ankles of the beast, and watching her gave him an idea.

With a great deal of concentration, he drew in the winds and moisture of the air to his palm, then sent a flurry of ice towards the same demonic ankle his partner was busy slashing. She was surprised and jumped back, but would not wait long before continuing her assault. The creature’s limb was trapped in the frozen casing, and she took the opportunity to inflict as much damage as she could with her sword.

Between ice and blade, the creature’s leg shattered like glass. A loud, agonized roar shook the ground as it collapsed onto its hands, exposing its vulnerable head to the smaller opponents below. Everyone took the opportunity to attack eyes, skull, and neck, and after a few critical hits, the head was completely severed from its body. A surge of great energy poured like blood from the wound, and the head fell onto the stone floor below. The similar collapse of the creature's body caused a brief quake, but the moment it was over, everyone was loud with cheer.

Bodies of the wounded and killed were swiftly carried away, and Finan sprinted forward to stand beneath the rift. The girl, still splattered with violet demon blood, followed after him. She was the one who opened the rift, and so he would be the one to seal it. With his arm outstretched and his palm spread open, he allowed the burning green energy to surge through his veins and reach up to the height of the rift.

There was success, and there were was defeat.

The fade-dwelling demon was slain and the minor rift sealed, but the force from such closure knocked the pair of prisoners back, sending their bodies into the stones behind them. Everything slipped into black unconsciousness for the duo, and the larger breach continued its churning in the skies overhead.

When Finan awoke again, there was a sunshine warmth on his face, and a female voice humming a melody beside him.

He rustled under a spread of cotton sheets while dreamily sighing out. The atmosphere reminded him of waking in his tent back at the camp. The glow of morning light would filter through the canvas material and kiss his face the way Mamae would. Hmm… so soft.

But the soft humming voice did not belong to Mamae. He knew that. With a startled jump he rose in the bed to sit up, and he turned to see the red haired human girl.

She was seated at the other end of the cabin in a carved chair. Her elbows rested forward on the matching table before her, and she was busy gazing out the glassless window. Bandages dabbled with occasional spots of red were wrapped around her head and up her arms, and she wore a different outfit from the last time Finan saw her. Instead of a thick heavy grey coat, she wore a tight beige tunic that hugged her form gorgeously. Her baggy dark pants were replaced with tighter ones, complete with golden clasps and buckles. Over her feet she wore white boots that met her knees. The warm colors and tight shapes suited her well. Finan tried swallowing the tightness from his throat as he felt his cheeks grow warmer.

As soon as the girl noticed he was awake, her humming stopped and she turned to look at him. A smile curved onto her pink lips, and she brought her head down to rest on both hands, elbows secure on the table. “Good, you’re finally awake. I was starting to worry you got a concussion or something.” Her relief showed itself in the cheery tone of her voice.

“Concussion?” Finan asked as he rose his hand to feel gauze around his own head. “How long was I asleep?”

“Well, the sweet little servant I met said I was out for two days. You slept longer than I did. Guess we were both really exhausted.”

“How long have you been awake?” He hoped it wasn’t too long. More time awake for her meant more time asleep for him.

“About half a day. I had time to change your clothes and replace your sheets, then go and collect wood for the fireplace.”

Finan briefly froze, then looked down and moved the cotton blanket to see his own clothes. They had indeed changed. He was wearing the same outfit as her, except fitted for his elven male frame, and he wasn't wearing the boots. Instead, he saw they were neatly placed in the corner of the room, along with his folded winter clothes.

With a now scorching face and trembling voice, he stuttered, “Y-you… I… a-ah?” It was a pathetic sound.

But the girl laughed, and she leaned back in her chair so it would stand on only its two hind legs. “Don’t worry- I kept your small clothes on. I just wanted you to be comfortable, ya know? Get you into some soft jammies instead of those frumpy layers.”

Right. She only had the best intentions. His nerves eased a little, but his face still remained warm and was still probably pink.

Silence began to spread between them, their ambience only the crackling of the fire from one room over. It was awkward, and so Finan decided to shyly ask, “Y-you know, I never did get the chance to know your name. What is-?”

“You can call me Eli.” She was quick to answer.

Finan blinked, then tilted his head. “Just Eli? No surname?”

“Nah. I find them trivial things, don't you? What's so important about a surname? You can say, 'Eli,’ and that's all you’ll need to get my attention. See what I mean? There's no point in the rest.”

That explanation was unnecessarily excessive, but he had no care to invade her privacy, and so it would be accepted. With no questions and no opposition, he quietly nodded his head.

She was glad, and her returning smile revealed it. “And what about you, hm? Who are you?” she asked back while playfully scooting her chair closer with interest. Something about that made Finan shy again.

“I’m… I am Finan of the Lavellan clan, First to Keeper Deshanna and Son of Hahren Karaithal.” Wow, what a mouthful in comparison. Only after it was all spoken did he feel ashamed.

“Wow…” Eli breathed out, amazed. “Well uh- I’ll just call you Finan. How’s that?”

He nodded his head in silence again, then got up from the bed to cross the floor and grab his coat. The morning sunshine graced his skin, but the air was still cold. He had serious doubts he would ever get used to this kind of weather. He felt eyes on him while he buckled up the coat, but he was too shy to say anything about it.

While he grabbed the boots with intention to tug them on, the girl stood from her chair and approached him, then brought herself to ask, “Wait- so you’re Dalish?”

“What gave it away?” Was it the markings on his face? Humans always got a kick out of those. He shyly turned his head away, embarrassed by the new studying he was subject to.

“You said words like 'clan’ and 'keeper.’”

Oh. So she waited to hear more about him before making such conclusions. Finan slightly smiled at that, then allowed his eyes to meet her stare again.

She hummed with thought and continued, “I’ve heard about clans- especially the one The Hero of Ferelden met in the Brecilian Forest. I’ve never met a Dalish myself, though.”

The curious girl was now circling him, observing from all angles, but she kept a respectful distance. Still, he was shy and brought his coat up to cover the lower half of his face. Nervous round eyes followed her as she studied, and a pink warmth crept onto his face. She seemed especially focused on the sweet brown waves of his hair, and his large pointed ears.

“Ah,” she caught herself, suddenly pausing and rubbing the back of her neck. “I'm making you uncomfortable, aren’t I?”

“A little,” he admitted, still comfortable enough to express himself with this human. She had proven that he was safe around her, so he could say whatever he liked without consequence. This included communicating displeasure.

“Oh, crap. I'm really sorry, Finan. I didn’t mean- I was just-”

Finan couldn't help the amused smile stretched across his mouth, watching the sweet young girl curse like that. “Crap,” was not a word he ever expected to hear from those pink lips, and it was downright hilarious and adorable.

He laughed, which earned a similar smile from her, then he lowered his coat from his face. “It’s fine. I forgive you.” He had been through much, much worse. This girl was in touch with her mistakes, and rarely made them, so he was quick to let go.

She was relieved, and she sighed out, “Thank you,” before gently taking his forearm into her grasp and leading him towards the door. “We should go now, though. The servant girl who came in told me that we had to speak with Cassandra and the others as soon as you woke up.”

“What for?” Finan asked, peering out the front windows to see people gathered outside their cabin.

“I don’t know, but I'm sure they have big plans for us.”


End file.
